A New Gryffinclaw Couple
by LadyArtemis13
Summary: Ron hadn't even noticed when Harry left the dorm last night. So, yeah, he was surprised to see him kissing and holding Luna Lovegood the next morning.Of course, Hermione already knew everything; expected it even. Sequel to Late Night Chats and Wumboozles


**Disclaimer: *sigh*Okay, they say the first step is admitting it. *deep breath*I…I don't o-own Harry Potter. I know this because J.K Rowling killed off too many great characters. I couldn't have done that. ;)**

**AN: Really guys, if you didn't read "Late Night Chats and Wumboozles" you probably should so that this will make more sense.**

Ron would be one of the first people to admit that he sleeps like a rock. So, of course he didn't notice his best friend get up in the middle of the night. He was proud to say that he didn't immediately start freaking out when he finally woke up for classes that morning and realized Harry was gone though. After all, he knew for a fact that Harry could protect himself and most likely anyone else he needed to. (This was something else he was quite proud of.)

He simply got dressed as usual and went downstairs to see if Harry was already in the common room. As was the same every other morning Hermione was seated on one of the room's many scarlet couches, reading a thick, heavy looking book, waiting for herboys to come down. As he stepped off of the staircase she closed her book and stood to bid him a good morning before her face grew slightly confused and she seemed to realize something.

"Ron, where's Harry? Isn't he up yet? Classes start in 45 minutes."

He opened his mouth, but before he could respond the very person they were talking about came in through the portrait hole.

He walked forward to meet up with Harry, Hermione following. Oddly enough Harry seemed ready for the day, bag packed and everything. This confused him even more because Ron knew that he hadn't been to their dorm room yet.

"Harry, mate, where the bloody hell have you been?" Luckily Ron just managed to duck as Hermione aimed a swat at the back of his head with a "Language, Ronald!"

The ebony haired teen laughed slightly as the three of them climbed through the portrait hole.

"I spent the night in the Room of Requirement with a, uh, friend." Now Ron defiantly wasn't the most perceptive person in the world or even in Hogwarts but he wasn't clueless and he saw the light blush spreading across Harry's cheeks. Apparently, so did Hermione.

She skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Really, Harry, and just who is this _friend_? We wouldn't happen to know her would we?" Was it just Ron or did she have a, what was the word, _knowing_ look in her eyes.

They both watched as Harry stubbornly fought back his blush. He, of course, won. That boy was as stubborn as Professor Trelawney on the truth of her constant predictions regarding Harry's death. "You might," he said casually.

_Okay, what am I not getting here? It's obviously a girl, but who is it?_

His silent question was soon answered. They were almost to the dining hall when a certain blonde Ravenclaw came walking up. Ron noticed that, for once, there were no radishes dangling from her ears. Instead, in their place, was a pair of…_lightning bolts_? More surprising however when Harry walked right up to Luna and kissed her lightly.

"Bye guys, we'll see you at the table," Harry said as he and Luna, his arm around her, headed towards the Great Hall. He could just hear their conversation.

"Lightning bolts, Luna?" He didn't have to see his best mate to know when he was grinning. This little fact shocked Ron as well. Last he saw, which was only yesterday; Harry was still really upset about the death of Sirius and rarely even smiled, let alone grinned.

Luna's voice was as light and dreamy as ever, though somehow it seemed closer to Earth. "I just thought it was appropriate. I even have a matching necklace, see?" The last thing he heard as their conversation faded away was Harry's laugh.

It was then that Ron realized his mouth was open. He turned to Hermione, somehow expecting her to be at least a little shocked as well, and saw that she was grinning smugly.

He snapped his mouth closed. "Just what are you so smug about? How did _that_ even happen?"

Her smug look vanished, replaced by an exasperated one as she rolled her eyes. "Oh really Ronald, how could you have not seen that coming? It was quite obvious really. Anyone could tell they had, have, feelings for each other."

Even though he didn't quite agree on that little fact, Ron kept his mouth shut. "But what do you have to be smug about? I don't suppose you snuck out of the tower last night and locked them in a broom cupboard or maybe the Room of Requirement so that they'd get together?" Okay, there might have been a little, tiny bit of sarcasm in that last question.

Instead of glaring at, or hitting, him as he had half expected her too, Hermione's self satisfied look only returned.

"I told him that he liked her. But, no, of course he couldn't just listen to me. He was in denial. Well, I guess we can all see who was right now, can't we? Maybe next time he'll listen to his sister." With one last smile she walked through the Great Hall's doors, headed towards the Gryffindor table. As Ron followed her he saw Harry and Luna had already arrived and were seated at the table, along with Neville and Ginny. Harry's arm was still around Luna's shoulders.

He took his place across from Harry and beside Hermione. Looking around he saw that everyone was giving the new couple strange, sometimes outright shocked looks. He chuckled slightly as he saw the glares Luna was getting from quite a few girls, and even some guys. But, looking at Harry, his best mate, he saw how his shoulders seemed to have relaxed slightly, as if a huge weight had been lifted from them. He saw how his eyes seemed a little less dark, a little more alive, and decided this would be good for him.

It was then that he noticed, along with everyone else, how Hermione seemed to be glaring, sort of playfully, at the new Gryffinclaw couple.

"What is it, 'Mione?" It seemed Harry was just as confused as the rest of them.

Hermione huffed slightly. "I hope you two know that thanks to you I'm not going to be getting any sleep tonight. I just know that Lavender and Parvati are going to be up all night giggling and discussing Hogwart's newest "it" couple." She said it all a little angrily, but they all saw the smile tugging at the corners of her lips, begging to break free. It finally did break free as everyone began laughing.

Still laughing, and seeing Luna bury her face in Harry's shoulder in an attempt to smother her own laughter, Ron couldn't help but think _Yeah; I guess I can live with this new development. Besides, she really is good for him, isn't she?_

**AN: Yay, another story complete! *virtual high five* Review if you want. I mean, it's not like I can make you. *puppy face* Ehem, anyway… thanks for reading my story! :) **

_**~Lady Artemis**_


End file.
